Meloncholy Melody
by kaze-mononoke-nedge
Summary: Nadeshiko has been bringing up Sakura as a single mother for a long time. When her old sweet heart comes back things go out of control, leaving Sakura virtually an orphan. Nadeshiko continues to take care of her for a period of time…then disappears. S
1. The Begining

Nadeshiko has been bringing up Sakura as a single mother for a long time. When her old sweet heart comes back things go out of control, leaving Sakura virtually an orphan. Nadeshiko continues to take care of her for a period of time…then disappears. For Sakura's own good. In her pain, Sakura goes into a depression, a melancholy melody.

This story is pretty much my own thing! The beginning is kinda based on a drama…heh… BUT! I'm focusing on a different character. Maybe some of you might recognize it! If you do, you may notice I'm not really following it…mainly cause I never really saw the drama myself. My mom told me the main story, I thought it was really sad…and decided to write a fic on it! Then the ending turned out really bad…so I had a change of plans…instead of writing a parody or whatever. I'm creating an (almost) completely new story!

To those of you who are/were reading my fic, "Stairway to Heaven" I WILL be continuing it! Yay-ness??? I decided I might as well continue… whether you guys want me to or not.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS…Clamp does. I plan to kidnap them and get the rights to it though! Just you wait… ::gets taken away in a straight jacket while laughing hysterically::

"speaking" '_thinking_' flashbacks/places

Melancholy Melody

Chapter One

By: kaze-mononoke-nedge

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eiichi, why must you go?" A young woman with long dark hair whispered.

"I won't be gone for long dear, just few years at the music academy." A tall man with piercing gold eyes and black hair said.

The young woman remained quiet, tears threatening to spill.

"Nadeshiko, I promise to be back soon! You know how much I want this! I promise to visit every time I have a break!" Eiichi pleaded.

Nadeshiko forced a sorrowful smile, "Then… will you play a song for me, before you go?"

Eiichi's eyes softened then he kissed her on the forehead, "Of course, love."

Eiichi slowly opened his violin case and tightened the bow, and slowly tuned the violin, "G…D…A…E…." He muttered the name of the string as he tuned it.

Finally, he began to play. Quietly at first, but then he began to crescendo, louder and louder. He was playing each note with beautiful vibrato and the music seemed to pulse around them, and only them.

Nadeshiko recognized the song, it was his favorite song, yet… they did not know the name of it. It was an old piece they dug up in an attic with no name.

Eiichi had nicknamed the song, 'For Nadeshiko', he had meant to mock Beethoven's 'Für Elise', but they didn't care. They always called it 'Nadeshiko'.

He played the last few notes, and there was silence. The stood there, not speaking and a few silver tears slid down Nadeshiko's face.

Eiichi held her in an embrace and they kissed passionately. Then without anymore words spoken, he left. Mainly because he couldn't trust his own voice at the moment…

Nadeshiko broke down and wept, it wasn't the fact they wouldn't be able to see each other for a few months before he would come back on vacation. It was the fact that he would be in England, and she would be here, in Japan. Travel was expensive and she knew he wouldn't be able to come.

In her sorrow, Nadeshiko wandered out and away from the village and didn't come back for months.

The town's people, who all knew and loved Nadeshiko, grew worried each passing day. Eventually, word was that she had committed suicide. Many refused to believe this, but more months passed and finally death seemed to hang everywhere, and a funeral would be held for her.

A few days before the funeral, Nadeshiko came wandering back, cloths in tatters and dirty allover, and in her arms, a beautiful baby girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazegurl: Hello everyone! It's a short chappie…but o well! What do ya thinks? I haven't really had any inspiration to keep writing 'Staricase to heaven' but I promise I will keep going! I play the violin myself.. so I'm not really spouting nonsense when Im writing about the violin stuff! ::huff:: anyway.. hmmmmmm...i promise to update a new chapter in 'staircase' soon.

Syaoran: Sure you will! You left me hanging in the story! MAKE SAKURA LIVE DAMMIT!

Kazegurl: Temper, temper! Well.. I hope you guys be patient with me on 'Staircase to heaven' and I really hope

**You**

**Guys**

**Push **

**That**

**Lil**

**Purple **

**Button**

**Riiiiiight**

**Down**

**There**

**And**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**(o.O) My mouse says that you should review cause it says so.**


	2. Gossip? or Truth

Nadeshiko has been bringing up Sakura as a single mother for a long time. When her old sweet heart comes back things go out of control, leaving Sakura virtually an orphan. Nadeshiko continues to take care of her for a period of time…then disappears. For Sakura's own good. In her pain, Sakura goes into a depression, a melancholy melody.

Thanks to my two reviewers:

**koko**: Thank you? I enjoy weird stories…heehee? And I'll try to make this chappie longer.

**heheangel kisses**: Well…Nadeshiko just went wandering… I don't think I'm gonna make it too big of a deal.

Thanks y'all! Yee-haw? lol ::hugs reviewers and gives them burnt cookies:: I suck at baking ::blushes::

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS…Clamp does. So if you feel like suing me, please sue everyone who writ4ed fanfiction on there are prolly a ba-zillion ppl! Have fun trying to sue a ba-zillion ppl! lol

"speaking" '_thinking_' **_flashbacks/places_**

Melancholy Melody

Chapter Two

By: kaze-mononoke-nedge

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Where did you go?!? You've been gone for almost a year! And who is this baby?! Who does it belong to?!?!?!' _

'_She's mine.'_

'_WHAT!?!?!'_

'_I told you, she's mine...'_

'_Did you and Eiichi…?'_

'_She's mine.'_

'_What did you name her?'_

'_Sakura…'_

'_After your favorite flower, right?'_

'_Yes, Sonomi, after my favorite flower…'_

_**Eight years later**_

"OKA-SAN!!!" a young girl with short auburn hair and lively green eyes, screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran towards her mother.

"Look at what Tomoyo is trying to make me wear!" she cried pointing at a dress that another young girl with long dark hair was holding.

"Sakura, the dress Tomoyo made is darling…though maybe a _little_ too much lace…" Nadeshiko muttered the last bit to herself, sweat-dropping. "Give your cousin a chance, Sakura!"

Sakura hung her head, "Alriiiight… but Tomoyo has to get rid of some of the lace! That stuff is gonna choke me to death!"

"Ohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed with sparkles in her violet eyes as she dragged poor Sakura away.

Nadeshiko giggled to herself as she watched the two cousins, they seemed to be just as close to each other as she and Sonomi once were. "I'm so glad to have Sakura." She sighed to herself. "I would be all alone without her…"

Her voice trailed off into silence and a single tear fell.

"NADESHIKO! NADESHIKO WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!" Sonomi came running to Nadeshiko, breathing hard and disheveled, what could have made her so excited?

"Do you want some water?" Sonomi did an anime fall.

"IIECHI IS BACK!"

"You can't be serious…" Nadeshiko suddenly became interested in a bit of wallpaper that was peeling off of the wall opposite of her.

"You know my mother's aunt's friend's sister's boyfriend's father's friend works in Tokyo right?"

"How did you memories that?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Isn't his name…Mokoda?"

"Nadeshiko!" Sonomi spoke in a whiney voice.

"You could have just called him Mokoda, you know."

"Yes well... I thought you might have forgotten him…" Sonomi paused for a bit.

What were they talking about again…?

"STOP GOING OFF SUBJECT!" Flames were literally surrounding Sonomi.

"How are you so sure?"

"Eh?"

"How are you so sure that it was Eiichi?"

"Well…my mother's aunt's friend's sister's boyfriend's father's friend is pretty reliable."

"I know his name is Mokoda, you know."

"Oh yea… I forgot… STOP DISTRACTING ME!"

Suddenly Sakura burst in, in a frilly long dress that was dragging on the floor.

"MOMMY! TELL TOMOYO TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sakura was near tears, signs that a nervous breakdown, AKA tantrum was coming soon. Both Sonomi and Nadeshiko sweat-dropped at the site of the dress.

"Tomoyo, honey, leave Sakura alone." Sonomi scolded. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Tomoyo and they began to chase each other around Sonomi and Nadeshiko.

Both Sonomi and Nadeshiko sighed.

What perfect little angels.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kazegurl: Weeeeeeee… short chappie.. I tried to make it longer.. but it didn't work out.. o well!

PLEASE REVIEW!?!?!??!?!?! ::Puppydog eyes and quivering lip:: please???


End file.
